Consumed By Power
by Bassid
Summary: After Tabuu's defeat, the smashers face many new challenges to overcome. But most don't realize their biggest challenge is from one smasher who is out for vengeance and blood.
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

 _Entry Date: June 1st_

Dear Diary,

Oh where do I begin with all that has happened. It's been one month since I have written in you diary and you need some ink on your paper. Maybe I should start with the whole subspace _'incident'_ that nearly killed all of us smashers by turning us into trophies. I'll keep the whole subspace part of the story as short as possible because when I break it down it's quite a lot. Another day I'm going to write an entry about my whole subspace experience, but I'll be here for hours when I do so and I don't have much time today.

So... where do I begin? Ah yes, all of us smashers (that's what we're called) were participating and competing in the third Smash Bros tournament hosted by Master Hand in his own world that he and his brother Crazy Hand, had created themselves. We're all fighting for one goal in mind; to win the tournament and to be crowned the best. One day, when after a match between Mario and Kirby was finished in the Floating Arena, three other smashers then began a conquest for power. Well four if you include a disguised R.O.B but he switched sides later on. Anyways so these three smashers were Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf, not surprising since they're often considered villains back in their home worlds. So they along with R.O.B for a time being tried to take over the hands' world with a new substance they discovered called subspace. Think of it looking like an extremely deep purple-black color. Subspace when used as a weapon was catastrophic, it could wipe entire locations off the map and turn it into a purple-black void of nothingness. That's the sole purpose of what the three so called villains used it for and nearly succeeded. In their conquest all of them got pretty far into their plan even with most of the other smashers opposing them and directly fighting to stop them. Ganondorf even tried persuading Master Hand to collaborate with him on his plan. Many subspace bombs were detonated across the land and some smashers were turned into trophies from their...guns? However, the villians all failed in the end not because of the brawlers that opposed them, but due to an unexpected human-like virus infecting the world of Brawl. The virus's name is what we later named Tabuu.

Tabuu... didn't care about any of us, not the smashers, villains, hands, or anyone else. Tabuu's whole reason for being there, was to subjugate all of the smashers and the hands' world. The human-like virus nearly wiped all of us out due to it's near godlike powers. It turned all of us into trophies for quite a while and there was nothing we could due to oppose him. Oh I hated being a trophy, It felt so...weird. But thanks to some amazing luck we were given, three smashers were brought back to life after being trophies longer than the rest of us. They rescued us all by bringing us back to life and we all teamed up to take down Tabuu. After going through a massive maze created by Tabuu himself, we faced him head on and gave him what he deserved. Defeat. Nothing more. Nothing less. It was all the most satisfying to see him dying through space, and it was all because of those three brawlers who rescued us originally. Those three brawlers were Luigi, King Dedede and my boyfriend Ness. Oh Ness, always so brave and so fearless. I cannot explain my gratitude I feel towards these three, especially to Ness.

Anyways back on track. We all thought after the defeat of Tabuu all order will be restored but little did I know that the rest of the month would be thrown into such a disarray. This is Master Hand and Crazy Hand's world right? And they run the tournament right? Well I should probably say, _used to be,_ the two leaders of the tournament. Master Hand; the white giant right handed glove who created this world from scratch, and led this tournament to its prosperity, was tragically killed by Tabuu himself with the chains of light he wielded. This caused Master Hand to be burned and then sent him crashing down hard onto the surface of subspace, his injuries were fatal. We tried and attempted to bring back the almighty hand but we came out with no avail. Shortly after learning about his brother's death when we returned back to Smash Mansion, Crazy Hand became even more crazy and insane. The also white-gloved but left-handed brother of Master Hand was always known for being a lot more goofy, complacent and well... _crazier_ hand. However, he was also a leader and helped with the creation of the tournament. But his brother's death not only led the hand to become extremely depressed, he had a hard time moving on after his brother's death. This was Crazy Hand's undoing. He couldn't handle his brother's loss and went full on uncontrollable. In a very tragic way that's too gruesome for me to mention here; Crazy Hand ended up killing himself due to him just not being able to live without his brother. We were all very upset and our moral was the lowest I've ever seen. There was nobody not in grief about the deaths of the two hands, after all they were the only ones who were able to keep any order around here. They were the ones who brought us to this world, created this world, and supported us in this world. Us smashers and myself tried to move on and go about our lives but without any order now the Smash Mansion and everyone else just went bonkers. The tournament couldn't run and was suspended for quite a while which defeated the main purpose of being in this world. Some smashers thought about leaving and returning to their own worlds, but the portals that made the smashers able to travel back to their own worlds, were broken. Just stuck here, with no way of getting back, we were trapped. Chaos ensued, it really was a terrible time to be a smasher, after feeling special for so long we felt misery.

That was until one group of smashers rose up from the ashes of this mess and brought back order to the rest of us. The name of this group was called the Brawl Order of the Original 12 but most of us just call them the B12 for short. It's members all consist of the original 12 smashers who were participants in the _very first_ Smash Bros tournament held by Master Hand. The Original 12 smashers include Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Kirby, Yoshi, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff and once again my fantastic boyfriend Ness. With the group now in power and governing the other smashers and running the tournament once again, things mostly returned to normal. Their leadership proved to be effective and the tournament picked up from when It last left off and it's running as smoothly as ever. I've done so well in the tournament since, Me and Popo are currently in the Top 10 among competitors and we are still on the rise. All of the other smashers for the most part are cooperating, getting along, and not making things difficult for anyone else. Nobody really seems from what I've noticed, to go back to their home worlds until the tournament is complete. I almost forgot about the broken portals.

It's not all sunshine and rainbows though, The B12 does treat a few smashers unequally like Bowser, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wario and Wolf. This is mostly because they were the evil ones in their old worlds and also to an extent in this world as well so the B12 is very tough on them. They have less freedoms and have to follow extra stricter rules. They are also heavily guarded at all times making it a burden for them to get around the mansion My opinion on this is I understand why they do this to Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf because they were the ones who started the whole subspace incident in the first place, so maybe they deserve some punishment. But why King Dedede and Wolf? For heaven's sake King Dedede was one of the brawlers who saves us! Wolf wasn't even involved whatsoever he was here at Smash Mansion that entire time with Crazy Hand, Toon Link and Jigglypuff! I've complained a little about the treatment to Dedede and Wolf to Ness who is trying to do something to stop it as what he told me. But for the most part it isn't my issue, I don't like to involve myself in conflict really. Ness also said he'll handle it by himself and that it's B12 business.

It's been good writing in you again diary, hopefully I can continue writing in you more. I have to go now me and Popo have a match to fight in 30 minutes against Link, Game & Watch and Lucario, so I need to warm up before fighting. Goodbye for now.


	2. Chapter 1: Over One Month Later

**CHAPTER 1: OVER ONE MONTH LATER**

 **(NESS'S POV)**

I woke up pretty late today, usually most smashers wake up sometime between 8:00 to 10:00. But when I got up today, the small alarm clock (that doesn't even have it's alarm function working anymore), read: 11:07 AM. _What was today again? June 9_ _th_ _?_ I look over at my calender on the left side of the room and see that it was June 9th. Which means it's been a month now since the whole subspace episode ended. _I shouldn't remind myself of that whole ordeal I hated being a trophy for all that time. Everyone can agree with me on that, and half of the people living in this mansion as just a bunch of weirdos. But I guess it was better than being killed by Tabuu._ I take a glance at the other bed in the room to see if Lucas is still sleeping. _Yeah Lucas is probably wide awake by now out and about. I'm glad Lucas is not as afraid as he used to be and doesn't really need me to accompany him everywhere, though who am I kidding? He's still afraid of tons of things. I should probably go down there and meet up with him and the others_. I decided to get dressed and put on my outfit which was the same outfit everyday. Blue and yellow striped shirt, denim shorts, white socks, red shoes with yellow lacing, red hat with blue brim, and a brown leather backpack. Popo once complained about me wearing the same outfit everyday but I don't know what he's talking about. He wears the same blue parka everyday and unlike him I actually wash my clothing. I brush my teeth and then headed out of my room to look for my friends.

As I walk down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice some of the changes we have made to the mansion in how it looks. There was already new painting, new furniture, everything looking nicer and cleaner. It was good for me to see that my efforts as well as the rest of the B12's efforts haven't got to waste so far. I honestly loved being a part of the B12, it made me feel all powerful and important being in such a high position. Before, everyone looked down on me as incapable and weak just because I was a kid and my tournament placings in the last two tournaments were pretty mediocre. Then, I helped rescue all of the other smashers with Luigi and Dedede and we all teamed up to take down Tabuu. After that, I became a member of the B12 and we have done lots of great things to get the tournament up and running again. Because of those two events, most smashers since have now looked up at me with respect and capability.

My stomach growled and I began to get hungry. _Guess I'll stop by the Cafeteria and get something to eat._ I turned a corner down another hallway that leads to the Cafeteria but when I got there the cafeteria was closed and I was unable to get in. _Oh right... It's past 11:00 and Breakfast is only available from 7:00 to 10:00. looks like I'll just have to wait until lunch which opens from 12:00 to 3:00._ I face-palmed for me forgetting. _How did I forget the hours I was the one who devised all of the cafeteria hours along with Captain Falcon._

I turned a corner and went in the opposite direction, _Guess I'll just go to the Courtyard then_. I take a glance out the window and see a bright and sunny day, not a single cloud in the sky. _Yeah, everyone's outside, I mean why wouldn't they be? It's such a nice day out that I don't think anyone could pass up on this opportunity to be outside. Reminds me of my home town of Onett back in the world I came from, It was always sunny there._ On the way to the Courtyard, I ran into elegant princess from the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach. She wore a big detailed pink dress, heels, lots of makeup, slender white gloves, and big spherical aqua earrings. I hear all the time about how Peach was always captured by Bowser when back in her kingdom, and then Mario would have to come and save her. But if you ask me, I think Peach can stand up for herself quite well. In my opinion, shes the toughest smasher coming from the Mushroom Kingdom to face in battle and I remember in the second Smash Bros tournament she was one of the most formidable foes. Even with her fierceness on the battlefield, outside of fighting however shes one of the nicest smashers I know. "Good Morning Ness" she polity said to me.

"Good mourning to you as well" I replied back.

"Good luck in your match versus Olimar, Sonic and Pit today".

"Thank you Peach. Say do you know where Lucas is right now?"

"I just came back the courtyard and I saw him there with a bunch of other smashers."

"Alright, I guess I'll head there now, see you later Peach"

"Goodbye Ness" the princess then walked off to probably the kitchen. Peach loved cooking so that's were she would probably go.

So yeah... my prediction on where everyone could be turned out to be true; the Courtyard. When I finally arrived at the courtyard I realized it was jam-packed with smashers everywhere. _Gee, nobody missed the opportunity to let the nice day go to waste._ Olimar was playing with his Pikmin, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were picking as much bananas as they can off the banana tree (Yes, we have a banana tree). Lucario was meditating with his aura. _Wait, Lucario was meditating with his aura? It's so noisy out why doesn't he just go inside and do it?_ Anyways, there was also Yoshi bathing in the pond, Kirby eating all the apples he could swallow, R.O.B doing some...biological research? I really didn't know because I never payed attention in science class when I went to school. Even with all this commotion in the Courtyard I knew exactly where Lucas would be. There was a big maple leaf tree all the way in the back or the Courtyard and that's where me, Lucas and all of our other friends also hang out. I made myself to the back trying to avoid all the chaos in the rest of the courtyard.

I eventually found the blonde haired boy by the big maple tree along with some other friends of mine. He wore the same denim shorts as me, and the same striped shirt and shoes but his were different colors. His shirt had all my blue stripes replaced with scarlet and his shoes were orange and yellow while mine were pure red. Everyone gives Lucas so much crap for his ' _timidness'_ but I don't mind it at all. _At least, most of the time._ He makes up for this for being the best-est friend a boy could have. He never does anything to annoy me, or get on my nerves. He's very nice, polite, caring, willing and we do everything together when we hang out. One thing I never understood about him though that irks me a little is he never talks about his past. When I ask him a question about his past or if I bring it up, he always gets aggravated and often... depressed. I wonder why but hopefully one day I'll find out.

Toon Link, a quirky but very friendly warrior from the Zelda universe. He's basically a younger and well... more cartoonist version of Link. They have nearly the same outfit with Toon Link's of course being much smaller. A light green tunic with a light green wizard hat to back it up, he also wears white pants and brown leather boots. The differences when it comes to him and Link in terms of their outfits is Toon Link's undershirt is an even lighter shade of green while Link's is white, and Toon Link's brown belt has a yellow swirl instead of a brass buckle. I always like Toon Link in the fact that hes always trying to resolve problems and doesn't cause any problems of his own. Easily one of the most helpful smashers that live in this mansion.

Finally, my girlfriend Nana, one of the two Ice Climbers. A unique duo that fight together in matches, the only duo that's allowed in the tournament. What can I say about her? She's intelligent, caring, helpful, and probably the sweetest person you will ever meet. She wears a pink parks everyday even on hot summer days, and these white cleats specially designed to climb mountains. She doesn't have a nose though... but what can I say? I don't even have pupils. I first met Nana in the second tournament when she arrived and I quickly became friends with her. Fast-forwarding to this tournament, we then admitted our feelings towards each other and have been together ever since. It's such a wonderful feeling always having someone you can trust on your side.

"So uh, did I miss anything while I was sleeping in today?" I ask the three smashers sit right in between Lucas and Nana. Lucas looked at me "Uh...not much. Actually, you did miss Kirby accidentally eating-"

"Eating another spicy curry." I unsurprising finished the sentence for Lucas because I expected what he was going to mention next. Almost everyday, King Dedede sneaks a spicy curry into Kirby's usually massive breakfast, and every time Kirby will eat his breakfast and go into a flaming hot fit. For the first time seeing this, it was pretty hilarious. After seeing it for the millionth time, it was just a stale prank at that point.

"You seem a little irritated today Ness, is anything up?" Nana asked with a little concern.

Something was up, I mentioned before I had a match later on today and it was a very important one. I've been struggling a lot with my tournament performance since we all came back from Subspace and that needed to change. I was tried of being on this loosing streak and wanted to end it once and for all. If I don't some smashers may look at me again like I'm weak and incapable.

I was honest with my answer to her "I slept in late today but I'm still tired, and I have an important match today against Sonic, Olimar and Pit" I responded.

"But why is it so important? It just seems like a regular daily match you have scheduled for the tournament." Nana conveyed.

"Nana, it's not so much about the tournament, but more about the reputation I currently have with the B12 and such." I implied.

Toon Link, who was quiet so far decided to join our conversation "What's even so important about your reputation with the B12? Isn't the tournament separate from anything you and the rest of the B12 is doing?"

I sighed, "You're right, with the whole tournament is separate from B12 operations thing, but here's the problem. I've been doing very poorly with my fighting in matches lately. If I continue to slump like this, the rest of the B12 may look down on me and think I'm weak and incapable unlike the rest of them. The rest of the B12, or at least most of the B12 is very strong and are some of the best brawlers in this tourney."

"Um...I don't think the B12 cares all too much about your tournament performance Ness" Lucas reassured "Besides, you've done so much with them to help they won't look down on you like that."

I just shrugged, "I hope your right."

"A lot of the B12 members don't have great tournament results so far and they are still of the B12" Toon Link added.

"There's plenty of great stuff you've done already that has made this world better in the short time the B12 has been operating" Nana exclaimed "Like helping to restore order back to the tourney!"

"Helping me and many other smashers with their fighting skills." Lucas commented

Toon Link chimed in as well with some stuff I've done that he considers great "GETTING CINNAMON BUNS TO BE A BREAKFAST OPTION! OH MY GOD NESS I WANTED TO MARRY YOU AFTER THAT!"

Myself, Nana, and Lucas just gave Toon Link weird looks and I raised my eyebrow in disgust.

"I'm kidding guys... seriously no homo."

"Yeah you better be kidding" Nana said glaring at Toon Link

"Hey uh...Popo, do you have anything else you know that Ness has done for the better of the Brawl Tourney and Smash Mansion?" Toon Link asked trying to change the subject now.

"..."

"Popo?"

 _Popo was here? I haven't seen him since I got here._

We walked around to the other side of the tree to find a dark haired boy in a big blue parka that has fallen asleep.

 _Oh so that's where he was._

"Popo wake up!" Nana yelled.

Popo came to his senses and jumped up with alarm waking him up but turns to find that it was just Nana who screamed. Popo spoke in a grudgingly and sleepy voice "...what do you want?"

"For heaven's sake Popo why do you keep falling asleep all the time now?" Nana questioned.

Popo seemed bitter about being interrupted from his slumber "Because you never let me sleep in and always wake me up at 7 am everyday complaining about the stupidest stuff!" he rudely replied.

"I do not!" retorted Nana.

"Yes you do!" Popo tried to put on his best Nana impression to imitate some of the stuff his sister complains to him about. _"Popo, my arm is sore!"_

"That was one time!"

" _Popo, I can't find my mallet even though every time I lose it is always under my bed!"_ Popo was now even having a hard time controlling his own laughter to his own jokes.

"SHUT UP!" his sister screamed as she went red in her cheeks.

 _I thought this was kinda cute on her part._

" _Popo, something red that looks very similar to blood I think came out my-"_ Nana stopped Popo from even finishing that sentence when he took a wooden mallet to his face.

"Ugh! I regret waking you up now if you were gonna be such a nuisance!" A steaming red hot Nana was now yelling at her brother laying on the grass.

Popo spoke with some pain in his throat. "Then...then...don't wake me up early in the morning..."

I just started to laugh from all of their bickering and Toon Link and Lucas must have also found it hilarious because they were down on the grass laughing hysterically from the whole thing.

"Oh, so you three would like to end up like Popo as well!" Nana boldly yelled at me, Lucas and Toon Link. Preferably, I would like to not have a mallet smashed into my white pale skin and black eyes so I stopped laughing after Nana's threat. Toon Link and Lucas did the same as well. Hell, I saw Lucas's denim shorts go wet from Nana's threat, but it's Lucas he's scared and nervous about everything really.

"Good, I think that's that," Nana rejoiced all cheerful now.

 _Gee was my girlfriend bipolar or something? In a matter of minutes she shifted personalities from cheery, to concerned, to annoyed, malicious and now back to cheery._

 _Doesn't matter I still love her anyways._

I saw Toon Link go to help Popo get beak on his feet. Popo is an... interesting smasher to say the least. If you want the most basic description of him, he's the other one of the Ice Climbers; the only duo that's allowed to fight in the tournament. He and Nana look similar being that they're twins, they fight very much the same being able to command ice and grabbing a WHOLE lot, and they wear the same parkas everyday, (Though Popo's is blue as mentioned before). However, that's kinda where the similarities end between the two. Nana is intelligent, caring, helpful and sweet. Popo is goofy, acts like a child even though he's a teen, lazy, and can be quite a douche. When I met him and Nana in the second tournament Melee, he wasn't really like this and was a lot more caring and friendly. Like Lucas an Toon Link, he was always someone willing to be help his friends out. But since after the third tournament had started, he changed into the Popo I see now, I wouldn't say he's changed for the better.

Popo finally got back on his feet and Nana came over to me.

"Hey, Ness?"

"Yes Nana?"

"If you really want to win today's match, I'd suggest you go to the training room and practice until the match is ready to begin." Nana advised.

"Yeah that is what I had in mind before anyways, I think I have around two hours to practice. Kinda wished I didn't wake up so late otherwise I would've had more time to practice."

"When does your match begin anyways?"

"1:30 this afternoon at Battlefield."

"Do you know what time is it now?"

I look up at the big clock tower that somehow Master Hand and Crazy Hand could afford when they were still in charge and running the Tourney. The big hand was directly on the four and the small hand was slightly to the right of the 11.

"It's 11:20." I said answering her question.

"I'll come and watch your match."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you or anything."

"No it's not that. I have nothing to really do this afternoon and plus, you need someone to cheer you on to keep you fighting! You need that motivation if your gonna win this match and guess who is gonna provide you with that motivation? Me!"

"Hehe, you're right. I mean your better at motivating people then someone like Popo."

"I heard that!" hollered Popo.

"I think I'm going to go to the training room now to make sure I'm prepared for the match." I said to the brunette girl.

"That's a good idea, you should go do that now so your prepared enough for the match. Two hours to prepare in the training room should be enough."

I thought about what she said for a brief moment and then decided it's time to leave "I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Good luck Ness! I'll say good luck now just in case I don't see you before the match starts."

"Yeah, best of luck Ness!" Lucas chirped.

"Good luck Ness!" came Toon Link next.

"Wait, what are we saying good luck to Ness for?" questioned a dumbfounded Popo. His twin sister turned around in fury again at Popo's well...for lack of better words his really dumb remark.

Nana raised her mallet. "Popo, do you need another bash in the face?"

"No Nana, I don't need another bash, the thing I need the most right now is my bed." Popo sarcastically responded.

"Ugh, why are you so retarded sometimes?!"

"I'm not retarded I just need my sleep which you don't let me have!"

"No! We're not having this conversation again!"

"You started it."

"You know what! I'll deal with your sorry ass later!"

Some other differences between the two twins also include them disagreeing a lot.

"Alright then thanks guys! I'll talk to you later." I thanked to the four smashers including Popo.

"Bye Ness," Nana softly said to me. Before I was about to leave the courtyard she kissed me lightly on the cheek.

As I turned to leave the courtyard I began to think again after all that has happened over the past couple of months. _Everything from saving Lucas from Porky's clutches. Everything from me being turned into a trophy by a obese biker named Wario. Then getting saved by a badge from King Dedede. Then me along with Luigi and Dedede rescuing all of the other brawlers and saving the world. Seeing Tabuu agonize in pain during the final moments of the life he had. The hands deaths...the chaos after the deaths... and the rise of the B12...all of it. In the end, I realized something that hopefully stays true forever. My friends will always be on my side no matter what. They care about me, they cheer me on, and I always hope it stays that way. In my opinion you can't live without friends. You just can't._


	3. Chapter 2: Frustration Within

**A/N: Yeah sorry for the delay on this chapter guys, my school is relentless with homework. Plus I just haven't had much free time to write this, but it's here now. I should mention that until early July I probably won't be uploading many chapters here sadly, but once July comes I'll try to upload as much as I can.**

 **Just as a quick note, this chapter starts off in Nana's POV, but during the chapter it switches to 3rd Person. So just keep a heads up for that so you don't get confused.**

 **CHAPTER 2: FRUSTRATION WITHIN**

 **(NANA'S POV)**

"I think Ness is just being a little too paranoid with what the B12 thinks of him" I was talking with my friends Lucas and Toon Link. Oh yeah, and my idiot brother Popo who says and does the dumbest stuff you can imagine. The worst part about the stuff he does is I think he just does it to annoy me.

Anyways...

"Yeah I guess I agree" Lucas said

"Me too" Toon Link added

"I disagree!" Popo said in a voice that was way too cheery. At first I wasn't even focused on the fact that he disagreed but more so that he was actually listening to our conversation for once.

"Popo?! What do you know about the situation?" I asked him

"Luigi hasn't done well in the tournament so far, and Link and Samus tried kicking him out of the B12. The only reason why he wasn't kicked out is because Mario is the leader and he did not want his brother to be kicked out quite like that." explained Popo. "Ness is no brother of Mario, if someone tries to kick him out like Link and Samus tried doing, Mario may have a different opinion on it tha he did with Luigi."

"That's probably the most intelligent thing I've heard since we came back from subspace, and I still disagree with you." I muttered but only I heard my comment.

"I see your point actually" came Toon Link. "But unlike Luigi, Ness has actually won a few matches since all of you came back from subspace. Luigi still has to win his first match while Ness is just in a slump."

My thoughts exactly, I now didn't need to tell Popo why I think he's wrong. But I guess Popo wanted a little more input about his thoughts so he turned to Lucas who was just being silent.

"Lucas what do you think?" Popo asked.

"Ah! A bug!" Lucas shouted.

"Calm down it's just a butterfly." I said trying to calm down the overly paranoid boy "They're harmless nothing is gonna happen" As soon as I said that however Popo had to break the peace.

"HAHAHA! LUCAS YOU'RE SUCH A WUSS!" loudly came a hysterically laughing Popo. "HOW CAN YOU BE AFRAID OF A BUTTERFLY?! HAHAHA!

"Screw you!" Lucas retaliated right back in a whiny voice. "I thought it was a bee at first!"

"Heh, if it was a bee at first then why did you say, _Ah! A bug!_ And if that was the case then how the hell did you mess up distinguishing a bee from a butterfly? See Lucas, you really are a wuss.

Toon Link tried to calm the both of them down. "Alright you two that's enough I- "

"Step aside elf boy!" He boldly yelled as he pushed Toon Link away. Judging by Lucas's face you can clearly tell that he was pissed off now thanks to Popo being well...Popo.

"I'll get you for this Popo!" he shouted. Popo just looked amused, this was all just a big joke to him that was funny for him seeing Lucas's tempers flare. "Oh Lucas, no you won't. You know that as well so just stop now, you cant defeat me."

"1v1 me after dinner tonight, we'll see who would win!" he hollered back

Okay so now something stupid was now starting to get a little out of control. Lucas looked like his anger and rage was completely controlling him. That anything Popo says is gonna have steam come blowing out of his ears.

I began to speak "Uh guys can we just stop arguing about-

"Nana don't worry I got this easy." said Popo confidently to me cutting me off. For being my twin brother all my life I can safely say that when Popo thinks he's got this. He doesn't .

"Alright I accept your challenge then Lucas. I must say thank you honestly, you've given me the perfect opportunity to embarrass yourself in front of everyone at dinner tonight."

"The only one who's gonna be embarrassed is you, Popo! You're nothing without Nana on the battlefield fighting alongside with you!"

 _'I guess I'll take that as a complement'_ I thought to myself.

"You're easy to fight anyways Lucas, when I'm fighting by myself or with Nana you're still a piece of cake."

 _'That dumb-ass is way too overconfident in himself.'_

"I'll crush you tonight!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will because it's gonna happen tonight Popo!"

"You wish."

"OKAY STOP! BOTH OF YOU!" Toon Link screamed clearly fed up with the two of them. I should have said something earlier honestly but to an extent it was kinda entertaining to watch both Popo and Lucas got at it with each other. "Listen you two, just keep your hostilities to each other under control until tonight okay?"

"Popo started it" Lucas complained

"Then don't be afraid of butterflies if your gonna complain, Lucas."

"Seriously! Stop! You're both starting to irritate me now" Toon Link screamed again. He went over and pulled Lucas away from Popo and basically tied to calm the blonde haired boy down. I decided that now things should be put back under control before they get out of hand so I decided to go talk to Popo. "Popo, you agreed to fight him tonight so just wait for tonight then say any of your stupid remarks that usually cause trouble like this."

"Eh, whatever sis. I was just being myself that's all"

"Does being yourself mean everyone should prepare for trouble?"

"And make it double?"

"Make it double? What are you saying?"

"Damn-it Nana you don't get the reference"

"What reference to what?"

"Never-mind."

"Anyways where was I...oh yes. Why did you have to be so mean to Lucas?1 You know how he gets! Another thing, why did you accept his challenge you cannot take him without me!"

"Oh Nana, I wish sometimes you would stop doubting me all of the time. It's simple really, Lucas needs to learn to stop being such a wuss. It's annoying really, to me at least. As for the challenge I can defeat Lucas without you, he's not that strong honestly.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"No sis, I'm saying Lucas is weak."

"You're underestimating him and I wont be surprised when I have to drag your sorry ass to the infirmary due to you being severely burned from Lucas's PK fires."

"You'll be surprised actually, because I'm gonna win this."

"Yeah right"

"Let me give you all of the reasons on why I'm gonna win" Popo began to start rambling on supposedly how fantastic and amazing of a brawler he is. I just zoned out and didn't pay much attention to him. Heck, I was able to hear Toon Link and Lucas's conversation now and it didn't look pretty.

"Lucas you shouldn't have challenged him honestly"

"Why not? He uh...is nothing without Nana."

"Well guess what, you've never faced him just alone so you're inexperienced in fighting him"

"Well how difficult can it be? It's just one Ice Climber not two."

"That's not the only reason why I don't like you challenging Popo, and that was the smaller of the two reasons."

"Well what is the other reason then? Spit it out!"

"The B12 is not gonna like this whatsoever, they tend not to like any fighting outside of the arena, training room or any scheduled matches. If they find out they won't be enthusiastic about this."

"I'm pretty sure they won't care about one little skirmish, besides Ness is in the B12 and I don't think he will oppose me."

"If you say so then"

"Well then Toon Link I'm gonna go back to my room for now. I feel a little queasy but I should still be able to watch Ness's match in a couple of hours if I feel better."

"One more thing before you go. Don't call me elf boy again."

"Sorry about that Toon...I was just kinda really furious at that point in time".

"Just please try to not call me that again"

"Don't worry I promise. Well, I'm off now" Lucas then began to exit the courtyard and before he left, he gave one final glare to Popo who was still giving 'all the reasons why he would win'.

"SO NANA! Did you get all of that?!" Popo asked

"I wasn't even paying attention so I just replied, "Uh, yes" to get him off of my nerves so I don't have to listen to him repeating all of that over again.

"Well that's great because I'm going off now to train for tonight then!"

Before I could even say anything else, that idiot brother of mine ran off to start training for the match he was gonna fight tonight. Toon Link ran up beside me kinda questioning what had just happened.

"Why do those two hate each other? Do you know Nana?" Toon Link questioned

"Not really, I just know that Popo and Lucas have never really liked each other since the late Master Hand brought Lucas to the World of Brawl." I simply replied.

"Maybe you should find Popo and ask him why," said Toon Link.

"After Ness's match today before dinner I will. But right now, I;m gonna go to the cafeteria. It's like 3 minutes until lunch time and I'm famished in all seriousness."

"Yeah, I'm starving as well because I never ate breakfast."

"Let's get something to eat and then after that I'm gonna go see Ness before his match starts. Can you just make sure Popo and Lucas don't get outr of control?"

"Don't worry, I'm on it"

"That's good. Now, let's go to the cafeteria."

I knew Ness was gonna coming to the Teleportation Room because that's where he has to go to be transported to battlefield. In Smash Mansion, the Teleportation Room is where the smashers go to be transported to wherever arena or stage they will be fighting on. Ness had to come here today to be transported to Battlefield but where was he? He usually comes early to meet up with me before matches. If he doesn't come soon I'm gonna have like no time to talk with him.

Suddenly I heard the wooden door open and I saw Ness enter the room looking all sweaty. _'Guess he was practicing a lot to be that sweaty'_ I thought to myself.

"I think I practiced too much" Ness said.

I just chuckled "Well that explains why you are all sweaty. Are you sure you won't be too tired to fight the match?"

I'll be fine Nana, all that training is gonna lead to me winning today. I can tell you that."

"Don't get too cocky, just focus on your objectives and you will hopefully achieve them."

"It's not so much that I'm cocky, it's more like I'm determined. If I say I am gonna win and bring myself up and lift my spirits, then I am gonna win. If I say I'm gonna lose and put myself down the I am actually gonna lose"

"Alright then, I guess the most I can do is wish you good luck today."

"I'm not leaving yet, we've still got some time before I have to go. So I guess nothing really eventful happened while I was off training."

"Well..."

"Tell me after but I have a kinda important question regarding Popo."

"Popo? What did he do now?"

"Do you know why he was in the training room today constantly repeating the phrase _'I will defeat Lucas, I will defeat Lucas'_."

"Well that actually stems back to what I was gonna say about what happened when you were off training."

"What happened then"

"I'll try making this short but basically what happened is, Lucas got scared of a bug that he later just realized to be a butterfly. Popo kept making fun of him for it and that made Lucas all furious and upset to the point where Lucas challenged Popo to a 1v1 outside of any of the stages after dinner tonight. Popo accepted and went off to train for tonight and yeah that's basically what happened." I had to that a little bit of a breather after that explanation.

"Ugh, those two don't get along do they?"

"Toon Link said almost the same exact thing to me about their whole relationship. Do you know why?"

"I may have a little bit of a theory as to why but it's for another time. We don't have enough time for me to explain it now."

"Okay then. Well uh...I wish you good luck today. You'll know I'll always be cheering for you"

"Thank you Nana, just make sure to tell Popo he needs to show more enthusiasm when he's cheering."

"Oh yes, I will make sure he cheers like he's never done before" And with that, I left Ness and teleportation room and went up to the projector room.

The projection room was one of the more grander rooms I would say throughout the entire mansion. If I had to put it in the simplest way possible, think of it like a typical movie theater but all upgraded and fancy looking. Us Smashers use the Projection Room to watch any matches if the matches aren't being held in actual stadiums. There was a total of sixty seats which was way too much because 1. Only like fifteen smashers on average watch tournament matches and 2. Sixty people don't even live in this mansion.

In one of the back rows of seats I saw Lucas, Popo and Toon Link. Toon Link was sitting between Lucas and Popo most likely trying to keep the two separated. At least, until tonight probably. I went up to the row and placed myself right next to Popo. If there was at LEAST the slightest chance to get my brother to actually care for once it was now.

"Hey Popo" I slowly said as he turned towards me. "Do you know what I would like to see from you today" Popo smiled when I asked him that question, that can't be good.

"Would you like to see me beat the crap outta Lucas after dinner?" he answered.

"No!" I shouted back at him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Toon Link and Lucas looking at me and Popo with a frown on Lucas's face looking straight at Popo. "Look Popo, why don't you show some enthusiasm in Ness's matches. You used to cheer him on so much in the past but now you act like you don't care."

"Uh since when did you start caring about what I did when I watch matches?"

"Ness told me to make sure your cheering him on today. He'd appreciate if you did"

"What are you and Ness like mommy and daddy now? And I'm your child? Fine if he wants me to 'cheer him on' I'll do so but to only get him to stop annoying me later on about it."

"That's great to hear Popo"

The match was now about to begin, all of the participants Sonic, Pit, Olimar and Ness made their entrances onto Battlefield. That oh so famous announcer came on and boomed "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Ness was now on his last stock in his match. Olimar was completely eliminated from the match and Sonic one had one stock as well with a pretty high damage percentage. However, Pit still had two stocks left and it seemed like momentum was on his side. He had just finished a combo on Ness, and an even larger combo on Sonic. Ness's percent were trickling up with it now at 62%. _'Crap,'_ he thought. _'I'm already over halfway to 100%, and once its that high then I'm in danger for being KO-ed.'_

An idea of how Ness could play this out came into Ness's head. _'I once did really well in a 1v1 with Pit'. If I can KO Sonic, then I will be in a 1v1 with Pit, and that could lead me to defeating him and me being the winner!'_ Time was running out so he decided to put his plan into motion. Sonic leaped into the sky which caught Ness's attention so he sprang right up to him and unleashed one of his more powerful moves, his back-air. Sonic was hit and knocked back pretty far off-stage, the blow nearly KO-ed him but he survived the attack even with his lightweight and high percentage.

Back in the audience, Nana bit her lip trying to get herself from stop worrying so much whether Ness was gonna come out of this victorious or not. "Well I sure hope Ness knows what he's doing out there." Nana worried.

Toon Link looked over towards the girl, "Don t worry Nana, Ness isn't dumb so I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing." he explained. "Besides, it looks like he has some sort of strategy or plan in mind."

"Hopefully he does," said Nana.

"Let's go Ness!" chanted Lucas

"You got this Ness!" Popo cheered.

"That's the spirit Popo," exclaimed Nana to her brother.

Back on Battlefield, while Sonic was still recovering from Ness's back-air, Pit and Ness exchanged clashes between each other. This went on until Ness finally managed to use his baseball bat and take out Pit's second stock which brought him down to his final stock. Due to the exchange of constant hits between Pit and Ness, Ness's percent was now at a dangerously high 98%. Sonic finally recovered and brought himself back on stage thanks to his spring, and he decided to charge a forward smash hoping someone would run straight into it. Pit who a now standing on the small blue recovery platform noticed Sonic charging a smash attack, so he decided to punish Sonic for leaving himself open with his down-air. He got off the tiny platform and began his attack.

But Pit misjudged the timing on the attack, he was trying to land his down-air on Sonic way earlier then he should have and was gonna significantly miss landing the attack. Pit realized this and tried to pull back his sword but it was no use, as too much momentum was already being utilized. To Pit's surprise however, his sword missed Sonic but it didn't miss Ness. Ness attempted to use his PSI and land a forward-air straight at Pit above the ground. Ness knew that if he got Pit away for a second he could KO Sonic. But there was big flaw in Ness's plan that he didn't think about, what if he missed? That's exactly what happened as Ness's forward-air went too low right in the range of Pit's down-air. Pit's sword spiked Ness sending him crashing down towards the ground of Battlefield, just as Sonic finished charging his forward smash. Sonic released his forward smash getting Ness head-on which made Ness zoom across Battlefield. Sonic smash attack was just enough to KO Ness whose percent was now over 100% thanks to Pit's down air.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Ness wailed as he became just a star in Battlefield's background.

Just as Ness anticipated, Sonic's forward smash left him open for attack, Pit used this moment and carried out an up-smash. Sonic was also over 100% and pretty nimble for a smasher so Pit's uncharged up-smash was just enough to KO the blue blur.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic agonized as he to became a star in battlefield's background.

That announcer came back on, "THE WINNER IS... PIT!" boomed the announcer.

"VICTORY!" Pit cheered with an expression of glee written all over his face.

The back rows of the Projection Room had numerous groans omitting from there. While Pit was very gleeful and cheery, Nana, Popo, Lucas and Toon Link were annoyed and disappointed.

"Ugh...damn it Ness..." moaned Nana

"Yeah, I had a feeling this wasnt gonna end well..." groaned Popo

"Oh well, he has another match in a couple of days." Toon Link reassured "hopefully he can win the next match he's scheduled for."

"Your right, I just hope Ness won't be too down about his loss today," worried Lucas.

All four kids left the Projection Room and went to go do something more productive with their lives at Smash Mansion. By that I mean they all went to go play Mario Kart until dinnertime

Nes re-entered the Teleportation Room with frustration radiating around him. "Ugh, another damn loss today, why can't I win a match all of a sudden?!" Ness enraged as Sonic, Pit and Olimar were also teleported back to the room. Ness quickly stormed out of the room in hopes of nobody seeing him basically having a fit.

"Why did I have to miss that forward-air" he asked himself now standing in the hallway shaking his head. "Don't worry," Ness tried to reassure himself. "I'll win soon, as long as the B12 doesn't actually care about tourney results I'll be fine." He paused for a second and looked throughout the hallway to see that nobody else was there except for him. He whispered to himself, "Soon."

 **END OF CHAPTER 2: FRUSTRATION WITHIN**

 **A/N: I'm not exactly stellar at writing fight scenes unfortunately but I'll try to improve.**


End file.
